Forgotten Magic
by Enslaved Angel
Summary: Jareth & Sarah’s disobedient child, Jared starts causing havoc as he begins to seek for companionship from the above world. How will this affect JarethSarah? Will Jared find what he is looking for or will this companion affect JarethSarah instead? R&R t
1. Above or Underground?

Forgotten Magic  
  
[A/N: I do not own the Labyrinth, I do not own Sarah or Jareth. I –do- own Cushla and Prince Jared. Please do not get confused that I have spelt Jareth wrong, Jared is a different person – Sarah and Jareth's son.  
  
Prince Jared paced up and down his chambers impatiently, his black cloak wisping against the stone floors. It seemed Prince Jared nearly had the splitting image of his father, King Jareth. Though, it seemed this is not what the young boy wanted.  
  
Jared's eyes were different colours, much like Jareths'. His hair was a sandy-blonde, he had made sure that it fitted nicely around his head as a small wave flicked out where his hair came to a halt at the base of his neck. His skin was pale, much like his Mother, Sarah. Jared wore various clothes amongst his 16 years living underground. Though, lately he had been wearing a rather lengthily trench coat, his blue shirt roughly tucked under his black leather pants. Pelted boots reached nicely under his pants. It seemed he was quite a fan of accessories, due to the fact, he wore many studded belts, one moon-shaped earring in his right ear and a chained necklace with the same golden crescent as his earring.  
  
Jared made a small huff as he leaned against the windowsill, he was bored and getting tired of the same old scenery. He might of gotten into trouble by now, if it wasn't for the fact that he was half mortal. He couldn't do many of the magical things his proud father could do, this was one of the reasons he hated him. Jealousy. No crystal balls, no owl-transformations, nothing. Nothing. Nothing. Nothing. He needed to get out; this was slowly driving him insane.  
  
"What shall I do? I must get out. I'm sick of this disgusting place, these four walls imprisoning me. All I see is a Labyrinth. I want to be entertained." Jared began to moan to himself as he kicked a wall to his right, "There is no-one underground. I've met everyone... they all bore me. A goblin, Yetis, there is no one for me to speak with. My father managed to bring my mother in from the above grounds. Why can I not do the same? I need someone to talk too, but whom? I have no contact with the above grounds."  
  
Jared sighed as he sat himself down upon his bed. Running his fingers through his hair as he tried to think of some plan for companionship. His thoughts ran across the many things within the castle that may aid him in his task. He smirked; something had finally reached his mind.  
  
When he was a little boy, he had entered the room across from his fathers. The room was bare, apart from a mirror. A simple cloth that he had quickly removed with interest covered the mirror. He had never forgotten what he had seen, the world above. Woman, children and businessmen walking up and down a busy street. Though, much to his dismay, his mother had caught him in the act. Sarah had told him that she wouldn't tell his father, if he'd promise he would never enter the room again. It had been 10 years since that day and Jared wondered if maybe, just maybe, it might still be there. Jared glanced up at the grand-clock at the right wall of his chambers... it read 7 O'clock. That was it— he had made up his mind. He was going to find the mirror tonight when the hand stuck midnight. He would leave.  
  
~*~  
  
Jared closed the door behind himself gently. His mother and father would be in their chamber sleeping at this hour and he had no need to worry. He didn't know what time it would be in the world above, but he didn't really care either. He turned around to see if the mirror would be there, his back leaning against the door as he puffed softly— he was still scared that his father might catch him.  
  
A grin came across his face; the mirror was still there! He walked quickly, yet ever so quietly towards the clothed mirror, lifting the cloth and chucking it to the ground with great haste. His eyes flicked quickly about the mirror. Its' golden frame swirled in patterns he had never seen before, but what was really important was that now he was faced with what he had been dying to see.  
  
Though, it seemed there was no businessmen or woman. There was only one girl. Just one. He mumbled to himself, this didn't seem that exciting. He raised an eyebrow as he watched this female.  
  
The girl walked at a fast pace as if she was trying to get to somewhere in a hurry. She stopped at the side of a road as she waited to cross, her eyes glancing around. Jared gasped, for a moment it almost seemed as if her blue eyes had crossed with his. This made him quite intrigued, so he continued to watch her. She rushed across the road, her blonde hair flying in her face, she cringed her orb-like eyes for a moment as a piece of hair flew in her face. This made Jared laugh, he quickly replaced his laugh with a cough— he was not going to be seen laughing over a mortal girl. His eyes glued to the mirror, as if it was some type of television screen. The girl dropped what she was carrying; this made Jared instantly try to reach into the mirror to help pick them up. He gasped as he felt his hand travel through the mirror.  
  
"Jared!" Boomed the voice of his father.  
  
Jared quickly pulled his hand out of the mirror and turned around, as if to pretend he was doing nothing.  
  
"I give you everything, and you still disobey m—" Jareth began, though his son interrupted him.  
  
"You give me what? You trap me in my chambers with nothing but spiders for conversation." Jared shouted as he tried to escape the room. Unfortunately, Jareth blocked the doorway. Jareth simply lifted one hand to grab his child's arm, forcefully stopping him.  
  
"Don't ever touch that mirror again or—" Jareth began again, though this time was interrupted by his wife, Sarah.  
  
"What's going on here?" She said, wiping her eyes. It seemed her family had awoken the poor woman.  
  
"Nothing, Sarah. Nothing, I can't handle." Jareth replied. Sarah shrugged and walked back to her and Jareth's chambers, she was too tired to argue as usual. It seemed the two were having their own problems also.  
  
"It's not fair!" Jared shouted as he used his Mother's interruption to escape the room. He turned to give a quick frown towards his father.  
  
"You sound like your mother." Jareth mumbled as he walked towards his chambers, "I'll deal with you tomorrow, son."  
  
~*~  
  
Jared lay on his bed the following night. He was still in great wonderment about the above grounds, despite his father's warnings. The image of those eyes wouldn't leave his imagination. He had to see them again; he had made up his mind that he wanted that girl as his companion. Something about those eyes had called him to her.  
  
He was going back, no-body could stop him now. Not even his father. He was going to do it.  
  
~*~  
  
Jared shut the door behind him once again. He wasn't going to be slow this time, he was going to enter this world, no-matter what the consequences were. He hurried towards the mirror, it seemed that the cloth was still off since the last night.  
  
He placed his hand within the mirror, it still worked, it seemed that Jareth had not bothered to put up any protections so that his disobedient child could not enter the forbidden land.  
  
He then continued to place another hand, a foot, it all worked. He shrugged at this and just let himself jump.  
  
Crash! He landed against the footpath. He grasped his knee, kneeling himself down so that he may nurse it for a minute. It seemed he had forgotten where he had just landed. Jared heard footsteps behind himself, his head turned and he began to brush the golden strands of his hair away from his eyes so that he could see who had approached him.  
  
"Excuse me... A...re you alright?" The girl whispered. Those eyes, the same eyes were staring at him in the face. This was not how it was suppose to work, the girl had seen him in a moment of weakness. Like his father, he disliked showing weakness; it was a sign of failure.  
  
"Of course I'm alright!" Jared mumbled as he stood himself up.  
  
"I was only asking." The girl replied with quick haste, it seemed that this girl wasn't as kind as she looked. Either that, or she had a rather quick tongue.  
  
Jared looked down at the girl, it seemed she only reached up to his shoulders. He brushed his hair back from his forehead and smirked. He placed each hand in the side pockets of his trench coat.  
  
"So, what's your name?" Jared questioned as he continued to review the girl.  
  
"None of your business." She replied, turning her back to him. His eyes glanced across a nametag that she had stupidly sown onto her bag.  
  
"Cushla?" he asked as he raised an eyebrow. Though, he did feel quite smug about himself for finding this out.  
  
"How did you know?" She said, turning around to face him again.  
  
"A little goblin told me." Jared replied, grinning to himself as he saw her amazement.  
  
"Goblin? What are you talking about?" Cushla said, arching her own eyebrow back at him.  
  
"You don't have Gobli—" Jared began, but stopped as he saw a crystal ball heading towards them.  
  
"Huh?" Cushla glanced down, reaching her hand down to pick up the ball. Jared grasped her hand in desperate attempt to stop her, but it was too late. They were now both heading for underground. What was Jareth planning to do to him when they returned? This was bad, very bad indeed.  
  
[I hope you liked it. There will be more on Jareth/Sarah later on. I just have to get the story between their son and Cushla going before I can get into the juicy details of Jareth/Sarah ;)! Hope you enjoyed it so far!] 


	2. Preperation

Forgotten Magic – Chapter Two  
  
[A/N: Once again, I do not own the Labyrinth, and it's characters Sarah and Jareth. I do however own Cushla and Jared. Thank you so much for reviewing my story. You don't know how happy that makes me feel! ^^ Also, just to inform everyone, if you loved the movie of the Labyrinth, you should try reading the book also. Labyrinth: A novel by A.C.N Smith.]  
  
Jared glanced up to see the face of his father. Jareth was not smiling, nor was he frowning. He had that cold, disapproving look across his face. His eyes seemed fixed upon Jared's, as if to be giving some kind of secret message. He took one step towards his son and Jared countered by stepping back one pace. Jareth's golden chain around his neck had made a quick chiming sound as he had walked. His father wore a cream-coloured shirt, it was open at the front with loose-sleeves and it seemed that the cuffs might have been made out of some kind of silk. Over this shirt, he wore a rather delightful black waistcoat, which showed nicely with his black gloves. Boots were worn to cover his grey tights. Jareth certainly was a masterpiece when it came to looks. His wife stood behind her Goblin King, she too seemed to have disapproved of his quick escape.  
  
"Oh, Jared..." Sarah sighed, "Why did you have to go out without telling us? I was worried."  
  
"Jared. I never would of expected from a boy of your intelligence to be so reckless. Look at all we have given you. All I ask of you is to stay in this castle till you are old enough to understand." Jareth began, though it seemed Sarah disapproved of these words.  
  
"Look, the girl that you brought back is in your room. Luckily she seemed to have fallen asleep. We might have to take her back to the above grounds soon." Sarah said, she seemed to be trying to hint for Jared to leave. Sarah had to discuss something with Jareth, probably about their child.  
  
"I'm going to my chambers." Jared replied smoothly. It seemed he had ignored most of what his parents had been informing him, but he did know that his mother obviously was the weak point that he should target if he wanted to get his way with anything. He loved his mother; his father was at the opposite side from his feelings about his mother. Utter hate. (A/N: Son- Mother love, not sexual)  
  
Jared closed the door behind him, glancing over at the girl who was at his bed. He smiled— he was certainly handsome. He walked over towards his bed; Cushla was curled up amongst the red velvet sheets. She wore a lose pair of patched jeans, along with a tatted belt. Her cream-coloured shirt with rather full-sleeves seemed to be quite stained, and you could see places where it had been ripped— someone had attempted to mend these rips with rather messy stitching. It seemed she was not from a rich family at all. Jared tossed around a few thoughts of whether he should touch her or just leave her alone. He shrugged these feelings away as he leant down his hand, slowly brushing a few strands of her golden hair away from her face.  
  
"You aren't going back." He whispered, "You're my key to freedom. Mine."  
  
He continued to stroke her forehead, till something made him withdraw. Her eyes opened one by one and began to open widely into a disgusted glare towards him.  
  
"What are you doing?" She yelled, as she sat herself up and began to back away against the head of the bed.  
  
"Admiring your innocence as you sleep. It's easier looking at you that way; your face is always ugly and wrinkled into a smile when you're awake. Such a pity, really." Jared nodded as if to confirm what he had just said.  
  
"What is your problem?" she muttered as she jumped off the bed.  
  
"I could ask you the same question. Didn't your parents ever teach you any manners?" Jared replied.  
  
"I don't have parents. I live in an orphan—" She cut off, not believing what she was saying to this stranger.  
  
"Orphanage? So, you have none? No-one would notice if you were gone?" He replied, grinning to himself. It seemed his plans were working out better then he imagined.  
  
"Probably not..." Cushla muttered, glancing at the ground as if she was in sadness for a moment. She shook this off, "What's your name anyway? Snobby."  
  
"Snobby? I am not snobby. It's Prince Jared."  
  
"Prince? Prince of what? Your silly little goblins you talked about?" She replied.  
  
"Yes. You have a problem with that? Do you even know where you are?" Jared continued to speak in a rather annoyed tone.  
  
Cushla had not even given this much thought. She was use to not knowing really where she was and she often felt lost.  
  
She glanced around Jared's room. She had already gotten use to the four- posted bed, which was covered in the most equiseta velvet sheets that amazingly reached to every corner of his double bed. The walls were stone, like most of the castle walls. There was a simple tapestry of a maze in one corner, but the other three sides seemed to be filled of windows that had the most beautiful silk black curtains swooping at opposite directions of each window. She walked over to a window, and boy was she ever so surprised. Her eyes came across what was often called the Labyrinth. She stepped back in shock.  
  
"W... where am I?" She whispered. Jared grinned coming up behind her, lifting one hand and placing it across her back. He swung her round to face him, glancing down at her with those eyes.  
  
"Underground." He replied, smiling that handsome smile of his. Her eyes fixed with his for a moment, before she quickly frowned and turned away to look at the scenery once again.  
  
~*~  
  
"We should let him go some places from time to time, Jareth. I feel like I'm locking him up in a prison." Sarah said as she turned to face her lover.  
  
"He is my heir. I can't allow him to be walking around the Underground, Sarah. You must understand this." Jareth replied as he walked a pace towards Sarah. He seemed to be feeling a number of mixed emotions, in his 17 years of being with Sarah. They had never fought about a single thing. Why did they have to fight now?  
  
"Well, even if he is your heir. What's going to happen after him? If he cannot find someone else to create a family of his own with? Surely you did notice this?" Sarah continued. It seemed that she had grown more mature since her first encounter with Jareth, 17 years ago. Now standing as a woman of 32, she still was as beautiful to Jareth, yet ever so wise.  
  
"There are other kingdoms besides my own Underground. We have had balls where he has met other woman. He does not need to bring a woman from the above grounds." Jareth argued.  
  
"Then why hasn't he been interested in any of these woman? And if there are so many woman here, why did you find me instead of them?" Sarah countered his argument. It seemed, after all the years of living with him, she had learnt logic.  
  
"You're different." Jareth mumbled, taking another pace towards her, leaning down to kiss her lips gently. She pulled away.  
  
"No, Jareth. Please, listen to me. This girl is no different than myself. Why not give him a chance?" Sarah continued as she reached up and brushed her hand against his cheek.  
  
"Hmm. What if I hold a ball? We'll keep this girl till then and we'll see what happens at this ball of ours. If he holds interest in her still, she can stay and he may have his freedom. If they kiss within the five hours of the ball, that is." Jareth nodded.  
  
"You're still up to those time games, aren't you? They aren't fair you know, but I'll agree. Just this once, you'll see – your just taking your son for granted again. I'm sure Jared will prove you wrong." Sarah replied. [Sorry this was such a short chapter. I hope it didn't bore you to death. Well, There are more complicated things to come between Sarah/Jareth. Next up, this lovely ball they are organizing. Be prepared for a long chapter! ~Enslaved Angel] 


	3. The Ball Begins

Forgotten Magic – Chapter 3  
  
Sarah glanced around the room, searching for her husband amongst the dancing figures. It was finally the night of the ball. Jareth had hardly had time to talk to her through the mists of organizing a ball such as this. She almost thought it was worth it as her eyes danced around the room, searching through the storms of twirling colours. She let herself place one of her feet forward with the beat of the music. The tips of her white high heels patted against the tiled floor. She span around for a moment, her dress twirled in rhythm. She did look rather elegant. Sarah's hair was placed into a beautiful brown bun, tendrils of auburn hair sprinkled down in different directions towards her shoulders. She wore a graceful ball-gown, the design was quite simple, but easily caught anyone's eye. It reached in a shape resembling a heart around her breasts and continued to flow to her hips in a triangular fashion. This was when her dress began its pelted silk materiel that reached to where her shoes poked out neatly. She had a gold-chain around her neck, that was given to her by Jareth about seven years ago and of course, she still wore the symbol of Jareth's love around her finger.  
  
"So, there he is." She whispered, her eyes coming across her lover talking to another woman across the hall. She gave a small frown for a moment before letting herself glide gently across the dance floor to where her Jareth would be waiting.  
  
"Jared should be around here somewhere." Jareth was speaking to the woman as Sarah interrupted.  
  
"Jareth?" She questioned.  
  
"Sarah! Meet Rosette, she has had her eye on Jared for quite some time now."  
  
"Hello Rosette" Sarah replied, nodding her head politely.  
  
"Evening Queen Sarah." Rosette replied. She had the most horrible voice that it nearly made Sarah cringe with fright. It seemed to be a cross between some sort of squeaking mouse and a horse.  
  
"So, you are interested in my son?" Sarah asked, dropping her polite manner as she inspected the girl. The girl's eyes were a deep navy-blue, her lashes flicked delightfully as she spoke. A few freckles framed her face; the only thing that shattered her pleasant image was a rather large nose, which you could only describe as some type of hawk. Her figure was slight; she seemed well endowed under that red dress of hers. Sarah continued to peer at the dress. It seemed to wrap around Rosette's neck and flow down to her knees, it seemed quite tight— that was what Sarah was not very impressed with. She had pointy high-heeled shoes that matched the colour of her curly red hair. Sarah some-how felt that she could not trust this girl. Though she ensured herself, everything is not as it seems. Well, hopefully this was true in this case; otherwise she would not want a woman like this near her son.  
  
"Yes, I was just asking the King where I might find him." Rosette questioned.  
  
"I suppose he is over near the right-hand side as always. If you had been watching him as much as you say, you would have noticed he always keeps to the right side." Sarah replied, letting her eyes flicker to the side. She was trying to show Jareth that she did not approve of this.  
  
"Oh, yes I did notice. I just could not see him standing near any of the walls as usual." Rosette said, smiling that most hideous smile of hers.  
  
"He is probably dancing with Cushla." Sarah informed Rosette.  
  
"Cushla?" Jareth questioned. Sarah shrugged this question off, it was obvious Jareth was ignoring Jared's companion as much as possible. Rosette's eyes slightly twitched as she heard this, but she tried to hide it in a smile.  
  
"I'll try to find him, Ma'am." Rosette replied, curtseying to excuse herself before wandering off.  
  
Sarah gave a glare towards Jareth, before looking away into the crowd as if she was trying to ignore him. She noted his outfit had changed. It seemed Jareth was wearing a rather large blue coat, which covered a cream shirt that flowed over some nicely pressed pants. His shirt was still open so that you could see parts of his chest and his usual necklace. Sarah would of smiled at his effort, if she wasn't still somewhat annoyed at him.  
  
"Sarah..." Jareth began.  
  
"Don't." Sarah interrupted, "Why did you have to interfere again, you know it's not fair on him. You said you were giving him a chance, now you have put an obstacle in his way. You haven't changed a bit in the 17 years I've known you, Jareth."  
  
"Life isn't fair. If we expected everything to be fair all the time, we'd never be happy. If he really likes this girl of his, he won't be tempted by Rosette." Jareth explained.  
  
"Who would? She has a nose like a hawk, she sounds like a rat and she reminds me of a carrot." Sarah said, quite immaturely.  
  
"You have to understand..." Jareth tried to explain once again. Sarah just shaked her head as she walked over to him.  
  
"I understand, I guess I'm just feeling like this resembles when I first came through the Labyrinth." Sarah reminded him.  
  
"Look, just let me test him. After tonight, no more tricks." Jareth reassured her as he held out his hand to beckon her to dance with him.  
  
"You expect me to believe the king of goblins has no more tricks up his sleeves?" Sarah smiled to herself as she said this, taking his hand.  
  
Sarah and Jareth began to dance, step-by-step they moved there way around the hall. Sarah didn't notice that much, her eyes were too focused on Jareth's. It made her smile; she was reminded of when they first met.  
  
"What are you smiling at?" Jareth questioned, though he was smiling himself.  
  
"You, silly." Sarah replied.  
  
~*~  
  
"Come on." Jared seemed to be trying to convince Cushla to dance with himself. Though, she continued to shake her head as she had done for the last two hours. She was surprised he had not given up. He'd tried force, blackmail, pleading— none of it had worked.  
  
"Nope." Cushla replied simply. Jared continued to admire her though. Sarah had seemed to helped Cushla out with one of her old ball gowns. Well, Sarah was the only one of his parents that ever took any notice of Cushla— he was surprised his father had even let her stay these past two weeks. He was also amazed that Cushla agreed to stay— he thought things must be quite bad back in the above grounds for her to actually agree to stay in such an unknown place. Though, this was not the point now, the point now was the Dress. Yes, the dress. Her shoulders were bare; the dress seemed to cut halfway across her breasts so that you could in fact see cleavage. Though, the thing that made this pale-blue dress decent was the fact that it reached down to her ankles in one line that curved delightfully in two places before it finally reaching its end. The thing that kept Jared in a trance was the sapphire necklace around her neck— it was the same colour as her eyes.  
  
"One dance, just one." He continued, shaking his head away from the trance the necklace had put him in.  
  
"You are never going to stop, are you? I can't stand another three hours of this..." Cushla sighed before she cut off her speech; her eyes were on the redheaded girl walking towards them. Cushla didn't like this; the girl's eyes were on Jared. It's not that Cushla had feelings for Jared; she just thought that this might be fun. "Of course I'll dance with you." She said, before almost hurrying to grab his hand.  
  
"I don't trust you. You aren't nice, why have you changed just now?" Jared frowned as he led her onto the dance floor.  
  
"You would of never stopped bugging me if I didn't." Cushla moaned as she began to dance with Jared. They seemed to be twirling quite a bit away from the girl, but it looked like she was still watching. Cushla smiled at the girl— she didn't like Jared, but she'd rather keep him to herself then some hawk. Wait a minute, hawk? Was Cushla thinking like Sarah?  
  
"What a pity. I thought you liked me for a minute." Jared said sarcastically.  
  
"You wish." Cushla said, looking around for the girl once more. She was getting closer. 'Damn, the hawk is coming. It's... it's... watching me like a... hawk!" Cushla thought to herself. Fine, it was time for the last resort. She inched herself closer to Jared and rested her head against his chest. She peeked at the girl, giggling as she saw her frown. Cushla meant no harm; she was just a bit of a trickster.  
  
". . . What the heck? Heh, I guess I am to die for." Jared said, feeling quite proud of himself— he was too proud that he did not even realize the trickery on Cushla's part. He never thought when the time was right; he was one of those people who did not think before they act.  
  
~*~  
  
"One hour." Jareth mumbled. He was now holding Sarah in his arms. They seemed to be quite tired from their dancing. They were now rocking back and forward to the side, with only a few steps between each rock.  
  
"You're still counting?" Sarah questioned, yawning slightly before leaning against Jareth.  
  
"Of course, it would be no fun if I didn't." Jareth grinned.  
  
"Ah ha, but you're losing. Rosette hasn't even touched Jared. While Cushla and Jared have been dancing all night." Sarah informed him.  
  
"I said if they kissed, and they haven't. Cushla? That's her name is it? I'll remember it." Jareth assured her.  
  
"She had been living in your castle for a few weeks now. I've talked to her, she is wearing my dress, you know? You should bother to take notice of her, you might find that you'd be surprised." Sarah said before adding something, "I'm still winning this time, Jareth"  
  
"Not yet. Fifty minutes away now." Jareth said, "We won't miss anything. They are two metres away from us."  
  
"Fifty minutes till I win. Like I've told you many times, it's a piece of cake." Sarah replied.  
  
"And you have been wrong many times." Jareth counted. Sarah just rolled her eyes as always.  
  
~*~ Cushla was quite comfortable where she was. Jared hadn't said anything, which was a blessing for her. It seemed that this was the only time in two weeks that he had stopped his sarcastic, up-himself remarks. It was amazing. If he kept this up, Cushla would actually stop getting headaches.  
  
Bang! Cushla felt herself hit the ground. She opened one eye, squinting slightly. She didn't even see that coming, she must have tripped or something. That was a bit fast though, and it felt like something had pushed her. She held her head for a moment, the room finally stopped spinning within her eyes. She glanced around, looking up to see a flicker of red.  
  
"I'm sooo sorry." Rosette said, trying to sound upset. Though it was obvious she was quite pleased with herself.  
  
"Ouch." Cushla mumbled, standing herself up. She let her hands rub against her sore spots, which at the moment were in her back, thighs and one of her ankles. She looked up at the girl. 'So it was her, I thought it was. I didn't know she liked him that much. Maybe I should walk away or something.' Cushla thought to herself.  
  
"Evening Prince Jared. It's a pleasure to meet you, my name is Rosette Rougewart." The girl said, curtseying so low that Cushla thought she was about to do the limbo.  
  
"Good Evening Rosette." Jared replied, "You left it a bit late for greetings, didn't you? There is only seven minutes left. Now, where did Cushla go?" Jared knew every well what happened, he was just trying to act smart.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. I think I bumped into on the way here. I'm ever so sorry." Rosette replied, trying to sound sincere.  
  
'Sure you are.' Cushla thought to herself.  
  
"Jareth, did you see that?" Sarah whispered to her lover, "Rosette pushed Cushla over."  
  
"Nothing bad when it comes to some friendly competition." Jareth replied, inching himself to the side. They were now only one metre apart from their son. Though, it seemed he had his hands to full to realize.  
  
"Sorry for interrupting, but I'll be going to bed now, Jared." Cushla said, as she walked forward. Though, it seemed her fall before had lowered her dress slightly and she accidentally stood on it. Cushla felt herself suddenly begin to lose balance. She gasped, waving her arms around, she quickly grabbed onto Jared. Though, in this desperate seize for help, she had taken him down with her. She felt herself fall on top of him; she tried to place her hands on either side of herself to stop herself from completely impacting on Jared. Unfortunately, it was too late and she ended up falling face forward. She opened her eyes, to see herself staring into Jared's. She blinked for a moment; before she realized her lips were on his. This was not good. All that could distract her now was the gently chimes of the clock. It appear to have just hit midnight...  
  
[I'll just leave you there ^^; I thought this chapter would be a lot longer, but it only ended up being longer by a bit! I'm glad that there is more Sarah/Jareth in this chapter; I hope you are all happy! Nice cliff- hanger here.] 


End file.
